


Secret Service

by jshn



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jshn/pseuds/jshn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xover下。SLO7无料。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Service

——

巴希尔刚刚举起一瓶卡纳酒，打算倒进盖瑞克杯子里的时候，他们面前的桌子突然炸了。一阵地动山摇过后，两人不再悠闲地坐在澳洲南部郁郁葱葱的花园里，而是颤巍巍地站在一面坡度很陡的屋顶上。

“噢我的酒，好不容易跟夸克赢来的。”巴希尔晃了晃手里只剩下个长颈的玻璃瓶，醇香的酒液正滴滴答答地淌下来，他不得不稍微往后挪了挪脚背，以免刚换上的新皮鞋被弄脏了。

“你的注意重点还真是古怪，亲爱的医生。”盖瑞克谨慎地变换了一下站姿，以便离屋顶边缘更远一些，这样一来两人就几乎面对面挤在了一起。他说话的时候尽可能地往后伸展着自己的长脖子。“毕竟我们还不知道全息套房究竟出了什么故障，除非你告诉我，类似惊险的瞬间移动也是人类喜爱的间谍游戏中的一环。”

这个夜晚本来是他们每周惯例的休闲时间，巴希尔对这角色扮演兴致未减，而为了让慢吞吞不情不愿走出裁缝店的盖瑞克打起点精神，他甚至提前两天从夸克那里弄来了一瓶卡纳酒。眼下看来，他们不得不中断这次小小的娱乐了。

“这里是巴希尔，我和盖瑞克在全息套房。”巴希尔按下通讯器，“我们好像出不去了。是站上出了什么事么？”

一阵滋滋的电流杂音，随后他们才听见了士官长的声音。谢天谢地，通讯器还没坏。

“朱利安，等我几秒钟。刚刚整个空间站都晃得厉害，传送机掉线了——等下，我是不是听见了枪声？”

巴希尔的脊背一下子绷直了。奥布莱恩说得没错，连续不断的枪响自他和盖瑞克站立的屋顶下方传来，紧跟着是此起彼伏的人类惨叫。

“我们最好马上离开这里。毕竟在这种情况下，我可以假设全息套房的安全协议也失效了。” 盖瑞克眯起了眼睛。他的声线收敛了一部分浮夸的圆滑，显得紧绷起来。他对危险的嗅觉远比医生灵敏，同样他也能更快地闻到从底下浮起来的血腥气。那里有一场屠杀，他即刻意识到了这点，垂在身侧的手暗自握住了配枪。

“好了，现在可以试试了。”通讯器那头的奥布莱恩气喘吁吁地说，稍后发出一声惊呼，“不对，你们的时空相位值出现了一点偏差……我马上进行补偿……”

然而传送已经开始了。片刻后他们总算脚踏实地，可是情况也并没有好转多少。

“我想，我们好像只是从屋顶上下来了。”巴希尔喃喃说道，他们依然没有回到深空九号。

又是一声枪响，这次离得更近了，几乎是擦着巴希尔的肩膀飞了过去，并且击中了什么人。那人在巴希尔的斜后方倒下了，出于职业习惯，好医生转身扶了他一把。

他们面前还站着一堆人，其中一个尚未放下手里的枪，正双眼呆滞地望着凭空出现的两个人尤其是盖瑞克，接着用一种极度戏剧化的腔调叫了起来。

“谁他妈能告诉我，我看见的是什么？”

盖瑞克一手举着枪，另一只手下意识摸了摸脸，在传送的白光中与巴希尔对视了一眼。哪怕穿着二十世纪地球流行的西装三件套，他看起来也依旧是个十足的外星人。

好像坏事了。

 

事情的严重性超乎预料。当巴希尔和盖瑞克终于离开了那间全息套房，他们发现身边还多了一个人。戴克斯解释说，这是因为当时时空讯号依旧一团乱，她和奥布莱恩无法很好地分离他们的生物信息，只能把通讯器覆盖范围内的三个人一道传送了出来，当中自然也包括了巴希尔随手扶住的那一个。

眼下这位无意中来到深空九号的客人仍在昏迷中。他看起来和开枪的人一样，是个彻头彻尾的人类，大约五十岁左右的年纪。刚刚的子弹打中了他的头部，大概因为巴希尔的突然出现，那一枪的准头受了点影响，虽然给男人的颅骨和大脑前额叶造成了不浅的创伤，但对二十四世纪的医疗设备和巴希尔医生的专业水平来说，这并不算什么大碍。

“所以，几分钟前到底发生了什么？”安顿好了病人，巴希尔抬头问第一时间赶过来的西斯科和戴克斯。

“虫洞异象。”戴克斯背着双手耸肩，“突然就飞出来一串亚空间泡，撞上了空间站，所有设备都在短时间内失灵了。我们随后探测到了时相异常，中心位置就在全息套房。”

“也就是说，我们之前真的到了一个平行宇宙？”巴希尔的鼻尖挤出了细细的纹路，紧张兮兮地瞥了眼兜着手站在一旁的盖瑞克。

“依我之见，情况不太乐观。”盖瑞克跟叹气似的说了一句，朝西斯科轻轻点头，“有一群人类似乎看见了我，其中一位还表现得非常惊讶。”

西斯科头痛似的揉了揉额角。“看来过不了多久，时空局又要找上门来了。”他们想从黑名单上下来的可能性又低了一些。

亚空间泡带来的干扰还在持续，空间站里仍有多处设备需要抢修，西斯科和戴克斯自然得忙着收拾烂摊子，只剩下巴希尔和盖瑞克还守着那位昏迷的伤患。

“这是我的问题，盖瑞克，是我非要拖着你去全息套房，你才会被人看见。”巴希尔听起来有些沮丧，他本来期待着一个完美的游戏之夜，作为这几日忙于病毒研究而爽了盖瑞克午餐约的补偿。这不是第一次他们在运行邦德程序的时候遇险了。说不定他真该如盖瑞克所希望的那样，放弃这套幼稚而充满幻想色彩的间谍游戏。

“间谍的人生总是丰富多彩的，亲爱的巴希尔先生。”盖瑞克难得没有雪上加霜说几句揶揄的话，而是抬起了宽厚的手掌，安慰似的放在了医生的肩上，“何况空间站上可不止我一个外星人，亚空间泡的影响范围不仅仅是全息套房，难保这位先生的其他朋友不会碰见除我之外的一两个。”

巴希尔冲着他体贴起来的朋友微笑了下，又把目光投向病床上昏迷未醒的人。那个男人和他们一样，穿着一套修身西装，虽然目前看起来稍有些狼狈，但从那头被血迹弄脏的短发上仍能看出精心打理过的痕迹。

“盖瑞克，你说他——会不会也是一名间谍？”

“你的想象力总是令人惊叹，亲爱的，此外我并不能理解你的‘也’字是想暗示些什么。”盖瑞克用着不以为然的语气，望着那个男人的蓝眼睛却浮现了一丝警惕。

巴希尔显然没把自己随口的猜测放在心上，毫无防备地转过身去，低头检查仪器上的度数。听到病床上传来轻微响动的时候，他还没来得及回头，脖子上就被冷冰冰的金属抵住了。

他艰难地低头看了一眼，呼吸因为喉管外的压迫力而稍稍急促起来。“呃，能不能麻烦……把我的镭射解剖刀放下来？我想你……并不知道……咳咳，它的正确用法……”

“那需要请你的朋友先把枪从我腰上移开。”身后的男人低声说。

巴希尔看不见脑后发生了什么，只能可怜巴巴地朝旁边的虚空看了眼。“盖瑞克？”

那男人是个老手。就算他之前没有见过这解剖刀，也能轻松地拿着刀在医生的脖子上划个口子。审时度势之下，盖瑞克只能放下了手里的相位枪，往后退了一步。

“这可不是和救命恩人打招呼的正确方式。”他的目光依旧冷冷地缠在面前的男人身上。只要那人敢妄动一下，他都有把握立刻举枪将其蒸发。

好在男人也松了手。他后退了一步，靠坐在病床上，抬手揉了揉太阳穴。“我记得自己中枪了。”

巴希尔摸着脖子喘了口气，指了指放在一边桌上玻璃皿里的子弹。“虽然二十一世纪的枪伤如今已经很难见到了，但治起来一点不难。你目前可能还会觉得有点头晕，不过只要再休息一两个小时，就能做任何你想做的事——呃，谋杀你的医生除外。”

“你是个医生。”男人的眼神仍有些恍惚，在看见盖瑞克的时候惊愕了一瞬，但他很快收敛了这一情绪的外泄，继续对巴希尔点头致意。“是你救了我。我必须对此表示感谢，以及为先前的失控行为道歉。”

惊讶于对方能这么快恢复了冷静，巴希尔放弃了呼叫安全部门的想法。“我叫朱利安·巴希尔，是这儿的医生。这位是我的朋友，盖瑞克。欢迎来到深空九号，这位……”

“哈特。”男人微笑着扶了扶镜框，“我叫哈利·哈特。”

 

巴希尔和盖瑞克迟来的午餐加入了一个人。这位哈特先生显然对西装有着异于常人的执着，所以巴希尔不得不给他另外复制了一套西装出来，这让他们吸引了不少来自商业区各个角落的视线。

“你说你是做什么的——呃，哈特先生？”巴希尔问。

“你可以叫我哈利，巴希尔医生。”男人一边说一边切下一块牛肉，优雅地放入口中，尽可能避免了唇舌与叉子的接触，随后用餐巾拭了拭其实并没有沾到酱汁的嘴角，这才气定神闲地接着说道：“我是一名裁缝。”

巴希尔差一点被杯子里的拉克特基诺呛到了。“你是说，你也是个裁缝？缝衣服的那种？”

对于他的大惊小怪，盖瑞克照例投来了一个挑剔的眼神，而后对面前的男人微微一笑，语气轻快地说道：“真是个有趣的巧合，哈特先生，我恰好也是，而且是这个空间站上的唯一一名裁缝。”

“哦？”哈利从框镜后面抬起眼睛，同样饶有兴致地打量着这名面目奇特的外星同行，“不知道二十四世纪的裁缝，工作方式是否和我们这些古人有所不同？”

“不外乎缝缝补补，跟上时代潮流罢了。只需要一双灵巧的手，加上同样灵敏的眼睛。”盖瑞克用三根手指端起咖啡杯，以一种和巴希尔形成鲜明对比的讲究姿势啜饮了一小口杯中液体。

“从拔枪的速度来看，盖瑞克先生的手确实灵巧万分。”哈利漫不经心地夸赞了一句。

“彼此彼此。以哈特先生对刀具的熟悉程度，一定也有着高超的剪裁技巧。”盖瑞克眨着一双蓝色的圆眼，回以温和可亲的微笑。

两人言笑晏晏，气氛却莫名紧张。巴希尔坐在两人之间，用勺子小幅度地搅动着碗里的汤，觉得一口也喝不下去。

幸好这顿饭结束得很快。西斯科语气严峻地呼叫了巴希尔，让他带着哈利和盖瑞克一道去办公室找他。戴克斯也在，脸上难得一点没有笑意，这愈发说明了问题的严重性。

“我们猜错了。”西斯科的眉毛拧成了一团，“那不仅仅是平行宇宙。我们在同一条时间线上，而且现在，我们的时间已经不见了。”

巴希尔愣了一下。“什么不见了？”

“星联。”戴克斯解释，“我们修好了亚空间通讯，却发现依旧无法与舰队总部联络。开始时候我和本杰明还以为是那个亚空间泡还在，所以阻碍了通讯的缘故。但后来琦拉发现和贝久的通讯一如往常。此外，卡达西方面也没有任何变化。”

听到这句话，盖瑞克的眉毛轻轻动了动。

“消失了的只有星联。我们不仅无法与地球建立通讯，也无法在附近星区搜索到任何星际舰队的船只。而半小时之前，至少还有三艘星舰在通讯范围内。”西斯科抓起桌上的棒球，再将它高高抛起，“也就是说，我们被彻底孤立了。等亚空间泡的作用消失，深空九号说不定会成为人类曲速文明的唯一遗迹。”

前因后果在脑内瞬间成形，巴希尔喃喃说道：“是我们的突然出现改变了历史。那个开枪的男人，他看见了盖瑞克。他是谁？”

“瓦伦汀。”哈利沉沉开口，“我可以给你们全部资料。”

那个男人在二十一世纪太过有名，他们没有花太多时间就检索到了一长串信息。和空间站上的人一样，深空九号的电脑也没有受到时间线改变的影响。他们发现，这个枪杀了哈利的男人正是历史书上“瓦伦汀事件”的始作俑者。

“瓦伦汀事件，是地球上第一起与私人卫星使用安全相关的事件。”戴克斯不需要电脑，她轻松回忆起了不少星舰学院历史课堂上的内容，“曾经造成全球各个国家地区的大规模混乱，并被认为与大批国家元首的同时神秘死亡有关。”

“正因为这一事件，新上任的政府开始重视私人卫星的开发与使用权限问题，为了让空间技术更加规范化，第一次成立了跨政府的航空航天管理组织。”巴希尔也想了起来，“后来的很多学者认为，这组织是人类突破国别携手研究、发展出曲速文明的基础。”

西斯科靠坐在办公桌前，看着沉默不语的来自二十一世纪的男人。“哈特先生，理论上你不应该知道这些。但既然历史已经不存在了，时间最高指导原则也无所谓了。我们现在只知道，引起时间变化的有两种可能：要么是我们的人在瓦伦汀面前出现，要么是你被带到了这里。而我们必须纠正这个错误。”

巴希尔抬起头。“我们得送哈利回去。”

“不仅如此。”西斯科看着他，脸上浮起一个威胁性的浅笑，“是你和盖瑞克先生一起，把哈特先生送回二十一世纪。戴克斯计算过，虫洞异象会在三天之内结束，到时候亚空间泡的影响也会消失。”

如果到时候他们还没能纠正时间线……巴希尔默默打了个寒战，想必他和盖瑞克也不用回来了。

 

根据哈利的要求，戴克斯与奥布莱恩对他们传送回去的落点进行了尽可能精密的计算，而巴希尔则忙着给盖瑞克做一场小小的外科手术来掩盖他的卡达西外貌，以避免他在二十一世纪引起更大混乱。

对此盖瑞克并不满意。卡达西人从手术开始便一言不发，完成之后，他接过巴希尔拿来的镜子，看着里面肤色苍白的陌生男人，目光里掠过一抹暗沉，而后变成了郁郁寡欢。

“流放。”他忽然轻笑起来，恢复了开玩笑的语调，自言自语道，“盖瑞克啊盖瑞克，你已经被赶出了家门，现在又可以尝尝流放到二十一世纪的地球的滋味了。”

巴希尔望着他陌生又熟悉的朋友，突然意识到，其实时间线的改变未必会对盖瑞克造成太大影响。卡达西亚依旧在几光年开外的宇宙里，他仍然有家可回。

“盖瑞克，要不然我去和西斯科上校说一声，让你留下。”他蹙了蹙眉，小心翼翼地说，“万一我和哈利没有成功，你还可以回去卡达西亚。”

“感谢你的体贴，亲爱的医生，虽然那显得有些……可爱。”盖瑞克迟疑了一会儿才放弃了“天真”这个更直白的说法。西斯科非要让他一起去二十一世纪，必然是担心时间线的改变可能与他这个卡达西“间谍”的阴谋有关。当然，面对医生，他永远有另一套说法：“我享受这里的时光，尤其是与你共进的那些午餐，甚至包括全息套房里的……充满想象力的游戏。深空九号是个不错的地方，医生，我不认为目前有比这里更适合一个裁缝待的地方。”

脱掉了蜥蜴皮的卡达西人比任何时候看起来都要真诚。巴希尔拍了拍他的肩膀，认真地允诺：“放心吧盖瑞克，等我们搞定了时间线，就一块回家。”

需要回家的不仅仅是他们两人。哈利早早地在传送室里等着了，在看到同样西装革履的巴希尔和盖瑞克走过来的时候，轻轻地，不动声色地挑了挑眉。

“不得不说，两位看起来都很不错。尤其是外星人先生，你看起来就像一位真正的、来自二十一世纪的绅士。”

盖瑞克对着他欠了欠身。卡达西式的传统礼仪加上他如今人类的外貌，确实极具迷惑性。

传送坐标由哈利提供，他们从深空九号上消失，在一间有着穿衣镜的小屋子里成形。

“这是试衣间？”巴希尔一下子反应过来，好奇地碰了碰那镜子，笑嘻嘻地扭头对盖瑞克挤眼，“这可比你店里那间气派多了。”

他说的没错，但试衣间再宽敞，一下子挤了三个成年男人还是显得有些拥挤。盖瑞克背靠衣帽架站着，微微张大了些嘴唇，呼吸略微急促起来。这一症状在试衣间突然往下加速之后愈发严重起来，那双蓝眼睛里的游刃有余倏地消失了。

“我不得不感到遗憾，二十一世纪的地球上还存在‘电梯’这种装置。”在听完哈利的解释后，脸色苍白的卡达西人依然忍不住抱怨道，“这并不能算是一种优雅的交通方式。”

巴希尔注意到了他面色的异样，凑到他肩头小声问了句：“你没事吧？”

“当然没事，我的医生。”盖瑞克挤出一个假笑，“不过没了鳞片之后的脖子让我有些不适应——尤其是你一直在盯着它瞧——如果我忘了自己现在看起来是个人类，我会以为你的举措有些别的暗示意味。”

不知是否该把这句话理解成公然的调情，巴希尔猛地把探出去的脑袋缩了回去，手背捂住嘴唇干咳了好几声。

横向传输的电梯终于停了下来，哈利示意其他两人一块走出去，在盖瑞克与他错身而过的那一瞬，目视前方轻飘飘地说了一句：“确实很绅士。”

 

“我总算知道裁缝是个多么厉害的职业了。”巴希尔站在落地窗前，目光扫过一眼望不到头的停机坪，“我现在只想说，哇哦。”

若非他记得这是在二十一世纪，他会以为他们到了一个人类军事博物馆。不过恰恰因为他们是在二十一世纪，这堪比博物馆阵容的各色飞行器才更令他惊叹。

盖瑞克留意着哈利一路上解开的密码，意识到这里极有可能覆盖着一层基础力场，对隔离声波扫描很有效果，同样也会对深空九号上的传送机造成干扰。这就是他们必须坐地铁进出这一地下空间的原因。比起飞行器，哈利背后的组织所掌握的这一技术更令他印象深刻。

他们没有在沿途停留，哈利检查了几项监控设施，直接带他们去了另外一层。

“病房。”巴希尔一眼认出了周围白色的防菌隔离墙，就好像看见了他最爱的库卡拉卡一样，脸上冒出了带着傻气的笑容，“二十一世纪的。”

在开门前，哈利迟疑了几秒。他甚至暗暗做了一次深呼吸，才把手掌放上了门边的掌纹识别装置上。

“欢迎回来，加拉哈德。”

门禁缓缓开启，病房里的空气凝滞了一瞬，随即传来一轻一重两声物体坠落的声音。

“……哈利？”病床面前站着的光头男人空着两只手，脑袋转过一个别扭的角度，呆呆地看过来。

“哈利！”紧接着病床的方向爆发了另一声大吼，一个人影嗖地蹿了过来，差一点撞到了哈利身上，“你还活着？你没事了！梅林，快告诉我，我没有撞坏脑子！”

那个年轻得过了头的青年脑袋上和一条胳膊上还绑着绷带，左腿的石膏被踹掉了一半，双手一左一右握住了哈利的两侧肩膀，激动得整个人都在不停颤抖，就好像下一秒就要扑到年长男人的怀里嚎啕大哭一样。

“别这样丢人，加拉哈德。”光头的那一位揉了揉鼻梁。

哈利和他面前的年轻男人同时抬头：“恩？”

梅林愣了一下，一边苦笑一边走向哈利，取下眼镜擦了擦又重新戴上。“艾格西一直不肯换掉前任加拉哈德的通行密码……但是哈利，我必须承认，我没有想到还有看见那掌纹密码被重新激活的这天。”

哈利看着面前的两人，目光里浮现起一丝柔和的怀念，他轻轻揉了揉艾格西在绷带外面四处乱翘的额发，然后张开双臂给了老友一个绅士的拥抱。

“先生，是不是你掉的板子？”距离他们三米开外，巴希尔捡起了那个看起来颇为眼熟的便携式移动电脑装置，很煞风景地打断了这场久别重逢的会面。

梅林转过头来，好像这才看见了病房里多出来的两个人。“这两位是？”

“一位是治好我的医生，另一位是同行。”哈利给了个看似敷衍但十分贴近现实的答案。

“多谢。”梅林从巴希尔手里接过板子，扶了扶眼镜，“抱歉我还得多问一句，你们是从哪里来的？”

“呃……一个很远的地方。很边缘，没什么人去过。”巴希尔回想着深空九号的地理位置，发现就算他老实地说出了空间站的星区坐标，眼前的人类想必也无法理解。

好在梅林也并未期待过实话。“你们救了哈利，便是我们所有圆桌骑士的朋友。”

一件事解决了，可另一件事还远未切入正题。哈利清楚深空九号面临的麻烦，虽然根据约定，他不能同梅林和艾格西解释，可他们仍然可以提供必要的帮助。“梅林，我想知道在我出事以后，瓦伦汀都做了些什么。”

“噢，这可真的是一件非常有趣的事。”梅林低下头去，手指在板子上飞快敲击了数下，递给哈利，“他放弃了原先的计划，把所有的资金从原有项目中撤出，开始疯狂投入不着边际的外星人研究……”

在他看不见的角度，站在一旁的盖瑞克稍稍缩了缩脖子。卡达西人和来自未来的医生对视了一眼，弄懂了时间线发生变化的关键。

 

“瓦伦汀和他的朋友们的私人卫星还在天上。”巴希尔撑着下巴，对坐在另一侧沙发上的男人说，“想要让时间线恢复，我们是不是还得弄点事出来？”

哈利一边倾身把新买的狗粮倒入JB碗里，一边看了眼从楼上抱着妹妹下来的艾格西，小声说道：“听起来很像反派该计划的事。”

深空九号上的时间流逝与这里并不一致。哈利只在空间站上待了半天，回来之后却发现时间已过去了三个月。巴希尔和盖瑞克的身份需要保密，在哈利的要求下，梅林没有动用组织的力量给他们安排住所，所以他们两人和暂时不便回家的哈利一起，跟着艾格西回了家。

艾格西身上的伤是半个月前在另一次任务里留下的，除了脑门上的淤青还有点显眼之外，胳膊和腿伤都在巴希尔的悄然照顾下飞快好了起来。梅林将这称为精神振奋带来的奇迹。对于巴希尔来说，艾格西的康复能帮他们实施接下来的计划，反正稍微动用一下二十四世纪的科技也不会让目前一团糟的时间线更糟了。

“瓦伦汀放弃了原先地球轨道上的卫星，现在那几颗卫星的所有权都在他的朋友手里。”艾格西顺手把黛西放到阳台边的游戏区，走过来靠在哈利身边的沙发扶手上，“梅林查到明天那哥们会出来看歌剧，我们可以想个办法拿到他的掌纹密码。”

“听起来你已经有计划了，加拉哈德。”哈利抬头看了他一眼，故意着重念了一下那名字。

艾格西在哈利的注视下抬起手挠了挠修建整齐的短发，掂在地上的那条腿不由自主地收了回来，挺胸收腹似的换了下坐姿，嘟哝一句：“早做准备，你教的。”

“那就看明天的了。”巴希尔知道自己不该对这间屋子里的所有电器产生过多兴趣，但黛西手里的电动玩具还是吸引了他的目光。那些活灵活现的小动物能做一些简单的动作，他想迈尔斯一定会对它们的内部结构产生好奇。

和艾格西一样，黛西也是个一点不怕生的活力四射的小姑娘。她扯住了站在一边看书的盖瑞克的裤脚，一副想要爬上他的大腿的模样。医生发现他的卡达西朋友没有生气，而是放下了书本，交叠着双腿坐了下来，把女孩轻轻抱起来，放在与他肩膀差不多高的儿童椅上。

卡达西人有重视家庭的传统，不过这还是巴希尔第一次看见他们对非家人亦非同类的孩子展现温柔。盖瑞克的人类外貌让他看起来更加平易近人，他甚至饱含耐心地陪黛西给芭比娃娃挑起了裙装，充分发挥了自己身为裁缝的职业素养，哄得小女孩手舞足蹈格格直笑。

巴希尔朝他们走过去的时候，黛西正好把她手边的一个玩具朝他的方向扔了过来，他眼疾手快地接到了那小玩意儿，低头一看，居然是一只脖子会自己扭来扭去的蜥蜴。

他拿手指戳了戳那小东西的脖子，脸上忍不住浮起了一个微笑，一抬眼看见他的朋友正用责怪的眼神瞪视着他。

“这个动作可真不大体面。”盖瑞克皱着眉摇了摇头，小幅度转动了一下自己的脖子，低头接着努力把一条阔腿长裤套到娃娃身上。

“看不出来你可真讨孩子喜欢啊，盖瑞克。”巴希尔在他们边上蹲下，黛西只看了他一眼，继续丢了几个她不太喜欢的玩具过来，剩下的时间都在朝着盖瑞克笑。

“这是礼貌。身为客人，我们有义务陪主人家的小公主做游戏。”盖瑞克说着瞄了巴希尔一眼，微微咧开嘴，“就像我平时与你一同去全息套房一样。”

作为抗议，巴希尔故意当着盖瑞克的面，把一条蕾丝裙套在了玩具蜥蜴的脖子上。

“你的新朋友们都很有意思。”艾格西双手向后撑在沙发扶手上，远远看着阳台上的三个人，“这三个月有点长，哈利，有时候我看着黛西会想，她怎么还没长大。”

“我想是足够长了。”哈利说，“你已经成为了一名合格的圆桌骑士，艾格西。梅林给我看了你过去这段时间的任务记录。你比我们之中任何一个的头三个月都要出色。”

“也还好吧。”艾格西嘴上谦虚着，眼神却亮了亮，“加拉哈德总是最出色的。我不会让你失望。”

哈利抬起头，看着身侧的年轻人。和警局外面那次见面相比，艾格西确实称得上脱胎换骨。然而更多的成长，却是发生在他缺席的这三个月内。他翻阅了所有梅林给他的关于艾格西的记录，能看得出来这位新任圆桌骑士确实在学习前任方面下了一番苦功。就像这套艾格西新买的房子，他环顾了一下四周，忍不住笑了笑，室内的布局陈设怎么看怎么眼熟，除了JB正好端端地躺在地板上蹭他的鞋子，而不是一动不动蹲在架子上。

“检阅学习成果的时候到了。”他朝艾格西举起空杯子，眨眨眼。

“苹果马蒂尼。”年轻特工立刻从沙发上蹦下来，打了个响指接过杯子，旋风似的跑远了。

 

第二天上午九点，目标人物现身。

“我和盖瑞克先生会先混入装载卫星操作系统的大楼，艾格西，等你和巴希尔医生拿到目标掌纹信息以后，立刻传给我们。最多十分钟，整栋大楼的安保系统就会启动，我们必须在那之前完成任务，然后离开。”

艾格西听完耳机里哈利说的话，朝站在路边报刊亭前面的巴希尔点了点头，掐着时间踩下了摩托车的油门。

他今天没有穿西装，这是继任圆桌骑士后的头一回。哈利回来以后，再穿上这鲜艳的黄色夹克和哈伦裤，好像让他舒服了很多。

在来这里之前，他和巴希尔曾经就谁来把摩托车开到目标车轮底下进行了一番争论。最后少儿体操冠军赢了大学壁球——或者某种类似的运动，巴希尔对此有些语焉不详——冠军，因为艾格西认为合格的假摔可能更用得上精准的体操技巧。

计划进行得相当顺利。艾格西在摩托车倒下的一瞬间飞了起来，在那跑车挡风玻璃上滚了一圈，撞碎了一侧前视镜，然后才可怜兮兮摔到地上。

这番表演让巴希尔看得心惊肉跳，当车上的人下来，把蜷成一团的艾格西拖到路边摊平的时候，他差点忘了该轮到自己出场了。

“先生，请让一让，我是一名医生。”他装作刚发现这场车祸一样，脸上带着焦虑且担忧的表情，挤开停步的路人和一众保镖冲到地上的人跟前，从随身携带的医疗箱里掏出了伪装成普通听诊器的三录仪。

艾格西的呻吟越来越微弱，后座上的人终于坐不住了，亲自下来询问伤者情况。

察觉到目标的接近，艾格西忽地从地上弹起来，以极快的手法抓住了那个男人的手掌。

“救，救我……”他一边虚弱地叫着，一边捏着那人的手死死不放。

“我们马上去医院，先生，请再坚持一下。”巴希尔举着三录仪靠近艾格西的手腕，把扫描到的目标的掌纹信息传送给另一侧大楼里的盖瑞克。

通讯器那头的人给了他一个确认信号，任务完成。

“我已经收到了总裁先生的掌纹密码。”盖瑞克低声对身边的另一个人说。他们正站在电梯里，就好像两个过来上班的精英人士一样。

他们旁若无人地上了顶楼，走到总裁办公室门口，直到被一名秘书模样的女子拦了下来。

盖瑞克拉扯了一下西装下摆，镇定地迎上前去。“美丽的小姐，我们是总裁先生的朋友，他告诉我们他去听歌剧了，让我们等——哈特先生！”

哈利淡定地收回了手，甩了甩小指上的电击戒指，将那晕过去的秘书扶到一边墙角。“这会使事情更容易，裁缝先生。”

“但不像是有耐心的绅士所为。”盖瑞克晃着脑袋抱怨了句。

“她不会相信你，因为她已经通知保安了。”哈利用两根手指捏着镜框，扫描了一下楼层安保系统，“我们还有五分钟。”

进入办公室之后，事情就只剩下最后一步。

盖瑞克负责破解卫星控制系统，他自信满满地点了几下电脑页面，朗声说道：“电脑，准备输入掌纹密码。”

电脑毫无反应，而正在监控安保系统的哈利目瞪口呆地转过了脑袋。“盖瑞克先生，你在做什么？”

盖瑞克用指关节轻轻敲击了一下电脑屏幕，皱眉说道：“这电脑似乎出现了故障。”

“它们只是有点笨。”哈利无奈地呼叫起正在远程监控的梅林，对盖瑞克小声说了句，“毕竟都是二十一世纪的老前辈了。”

好在盖瑞克表现出了惊人的学习能力，没有让他三百年前的同行失望。在梅林给他展现了一些基本的操作技巧以后，他熟门熟路地破解了整台电脑的系统，在最后一关用上了巴希尔传给他的掌纹密码，成功将准备好的数据条传到了几颗卫星上。

“令人印象深刻。”哈利对此评价道，“梅林会喜欢你的。”

“熟能生巧罢了。”盖瑞克谦虚地说，朝着冲他们跑过来的一溜全副武装的保安叹了口气，“希望我另外的技能也没有太过荒废。”

他们一左一右朝电梯的位置突破，哈利转动了下手腕，利落地击晕了两名体格大约是他两倍大小的保安，而盖瑞克则缴下了另一个保安的配枪。

“你知道我不能开枪。”他们奋力挤入电梯，盖瑞克看了看手里的枪，“万一扰乱了时间线，我可永远回不去了。”

“我想我们应该已经成功了。”哈利安慰说。

电梯一路下行，卡在了五楼的位置。外面有数以百计的保安正在蜂拥过来，无论他们留在电梯里还是开门出去，都没法逃出生天。

哈利从西装上兜里掏出一枚打火机，在电梯外墙上比划了下。“我想我们能试着炸开它。”

“没想到有一天我真会用上人类英雄电影里的手段。”盖瑞克盯着哈利看了很久，语气平平地说道，“人类对于间谍生活总是充满绮想，并创造出了无数娱乐作品。讽刺的是，在我遇到你们之前，哈特先生，我从不知道间谍这种不光彩的职业真的能被当成英雄。”

“我们只是一群为了某个自己相信的目标而努力的平常人罢了。”哈利一边设置炸弹，一边淡定地说，“就像你，盖瑞克先生，我想你是个出色的裁缝——而当你救了我们的未来之后，也会有一群人乐意把你看成英雄。但你我都知道，那并没有意义。唯一的意义是，我们都可以回家了。”

随着一声爆破音，两个身影在硝烟中一跃而下。其中一个落在了一辆帐篷车铺满软垫的车顶上，另一个人在落地之前，有人冲过来拉到了他的手，而后他们便一起消失在了突然降下的白光中。

 

深空九号的商业区里，盖瑞克和巴希尔面对面坐着，享受他们好不容易得来的悠闲午餐。

“我注意到一个有趣的现象，亲爱的医生。”盖瑞克用勺子挑起一点复制来的英式玉米汤，慢条斯理地送入嘴里，“你最后似乎想要冲过来接住我。这实在是一个不同寻常的举措，万一奥布莱恩先生没能把我们及时传送回来，恐怕你现在就要躺在医务室里，承受全身骨折的剧痛了。”

“好吧，也不一定。我是说，我准头挺好，力气也不小。”巴希尔胡乱回答了一通，决心岔开话题，“我真是没想到，‘英国首相与母猪的亲密关系’——类似这种消息经过卫星传播后，竟然能引起全球空间技术变革，最终推动星联的成立。都什么玩意儿啊。”

他一边托腮全神贯注地浏览PADD上的历史资料，一边唉声叹气，把盖瑞克逗乐了。“任何人都不该小觑负面信息的力量。在有些场合，它们真的能起到关键作用。”

“例如呢？用绯闻刺杀罗慕兰大使么？”巴希尔恢复了兴致。

“例如知道奥布莱恩先生的腰围又长了，及时为他缝制一套新的制服，并且不让奥布莱恩夫人知道。”盖瑞克一本正经地说。

“好啦，我总算是知道裁缝的威力了。”巴希尔嘻嘻笑道，“哈利他们竟然能掌握那么多国家元首的负面消息，还靠这个促成了整个地球全力层的更新换代——太厉害了。我想他们一定试过关闭那些卫星，但做不到……盖瑞克，一定是你做的对不对？加了护盾，用上二十四世纪的卡达西密码？哈哈，我们真该去瞧瞧，那些卫星是不是现在还在地球轨道上挂着。”

“你知道的，我永远喜欢你这些奇思妙想。”盖瑞克歪着脖子朝巴希尔轻点了点头。医生所说自然是不可能的，人类有能力靠近那些卫星之后的第一件事，必然就是炸了它们。

“对了，那天晚上，黛西送了我一个礼物。”巴希尔跟想起了什么似的，从制服兜里掏出一样东西，得意洋洋地放到餐桌上。

盖瑞克与那头迷你蜥蜴大眼瞪小眼了一会儿，清了清嗓子。“这是……给奥布莱恩先生带的二十一世纪地球特产？”

巴希尔仰着脑袋思考了一会儿，把那蜥蜴捏起来，放在手掌上，用另一只手挠了挠它的长脖子，忽地绽开微笑。

“虽然迈尔斯应该会很想研究一下这内部工艺……但我想我更乐意留下它。你看，它真可爱，是不是？”

盖瑞克眯起了眼，思考着他到底应该回答“是”还是“不是”。当然，更可能的是这个问题并不需要回答，因为问问题的人也并不真心想要一个像模像样的答案。

 

——完。


End file.
